


True Family

by ScarlettWolf4400



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Adopted Children, Bisexual Female Character, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Multi, Mutant Powers, Reality Bending, Self-Harm, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 07:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettWolf4400/pseuds/ScarlettWolf4400
Summary: Keira Strucker isn't sure who she is anymore. She knows shes not her family, but she doesn't know who her true family is... Not anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

Loren and Andy Strucker my sister and brother. They're the special ones. The ones with the X gene. The ones who are so powerful, especially together. But me, me I'm nothing. I'm just a background character in their superhero story. The one sibling without powers and the only one who ever wanted them to begin with. Mom said it was okay. That I'm special in my own way but she had to say that so yeah. They didn't even take me with them.... wherever they are. Instead I'm with my uncle and just to ice the cake sentinel services won't let me go outside. I'm on literal house arrest. Now my uncle hasn't been home in a week, he was sent to be questioned after he met up with my mom and my sister. So that brings me to right now. Stuck inside a house by myself with nothing to do, and people may say yeah I'm 12 I should be fine but I'm freaking scared. I wish my mom was here she'd make me feel better. But shes not so I just have to grow up and just deal. But speaking of not feeling good I've felt like crap the last couple days. Not that the assholes outside on the lawn will run out and get me some tylenol. What do they think I'm going to do with it, honestly. I'm a pubescent girl with no powers and no tools (They took all the knives and tools from the grauge and kitchen) what would I do with them anyway it's not like I have somewhere else to go. I dont even know where my family is. The only thing that upsets me more is that the reason I feel like crap is because I just got my period. No one was there to tell me it was okay, the closest thing I got was a female agent showing me how to use a pad. So right now im bored as hell and I dont know what to do about it. I also have been having really bad cramps but they won't let me take any motrin or advil and my head hurts like a bitch so, great. I'm sitting inside pushing through the pain and reading a book. Or trying to at least but its painfully quiet outside. None of the agents talk unless its urgent. Which it never is. But for some reason there's now suddenly shouting outside the window. Than all of a sudden it goes quiet again. To quiet even for them. I can still hear faint shouts coming from the front of the house though. And than my brother is at my window. Staring right at me.  
"Hey little sis. You ready to get out of here?" He says with a smile on his face. But I'm not smiling. He left me behind, was the only one to not even say goodbye. I can't even look him in the eye. Not just because I'm mad at him but because I'm afraid that if I do I might cry.  
"What are you doing here Andy? You guys made it pretty clear you didn't want me with you." I try to keep my voice neutral but I can feel it shaking. He looks as though wounded by my comment but it happens so quick I could barely see it and than he's right back to his annoying self.  
"Talk about it in the car! We have to go before.... Ahh shit." He's looking out behind him and as I do too I can see sentinal service vehicles pulling up. Before I can ask anymore questions he grabs me and we skid off the roof being caught by some kind of force field. Probably my sister's. We attempt to run to a parked car just down the street but sentinel services block our way. Suddenly all the pain and anger and sadness that had been gathering inside me for weeks just exploded and I dont know why but I throw out my hands and the world explodes in red. Its blinding but when it fades I feel better and the agents are scattered everywhere from the roof to down the street. My brother looks at me in shock but I'm frozen to the spot in more shock than he could ever be. He's into action quick though. Pulling me from the ground and carrying me bridal styal to the car. He places me in the backseat with my Mom and sister and then jumps into the front beside my dad. They're all talking but my mind is still processing what just happened. I have powers! Granted I have no idea what they are but still. It isn't till my mother hugs me that I even realize where I am.   
"Mom? You came. You remembered me and came to get me!" I'm excited for a second until I remember her just leaving me with a hug and a goodbye. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks. You didn't even ask about me when you met up with our uncle."  
"Keira you have to understand it was too dangerous to bring you with us. It still is which is why were taking you to a mutant underground safehouse for a while until we can come get you."   
"You're leaving me again, Mom please don't leave me again I can't be alone again...." I suddenly start to feel very tired and red crowds my vision. I can hear someone calling my name but I'm to tired to see who. As my world fades into darkness I have only one thought. Does anybody love me?


	2. Strings attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keira states her feelings and gets to meet one of the undergrounds most gifted.
> 
>  
> 
> Just so you know this fic starts at the end of season 1 right before the Undegrounds headquarters is destroyed and this fic will continue into the time between season 1 and 2 that we didn't see.

Nobody litsens to the youngest. The youngest person in the room or in the family. People think that just because your young you couldn't possibly conprehend the coplexity of a situation. That your not strong enough to do things people not much older than you do. That's Why I'm not surprised that the first thing i hear as I wake up is my Mother.  
"She's to young Reed! She can't deal with this!" She says.  
"I think I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Not that you would know." I say angerly.  
"Honey! Your awake!" My mom says with surprise.  
"Yeah I am. But you know what I am done with this family! You leave me behind with not so much as two words, than you come back ight before telling me your leaving me again!" I yell. "I can make my own decisions and I will be her but you can be sure that I'll stay the hell away from you!" I attempt to get off the bed I'm sitting on but as I do I nearly fall. My father reaches out to steady me but I pull away. "Don't touch me!" I hiss. I get myself steadied before i start to walk away. It isn't until i can't see my family anymore that I stop walking and relize that I have no idea where I am. I'm on a little balcony overlooking a larger common area. All around me I can see mutants, so.e with visible mutations and others without. I spot a woman with bright purple hair talking with a strong looking man. She looks happy, carefree. Yet there's this look in her eyes that just tells me it's all a mask. I should know, I've been wearing one for years. I think i might go down and talk to her, see if I could make a friend. But she looks over at me and I look away quickly before she can catch me staring. When I look back up she has continued talking to the man. I try yo calm myself for a moment so I can go talk to her, but something strange happens when I do. It's like there's a string connecting me to her, a string thaf I could pull ot change. Suddenly all at once it's not just one string , but hundeds connecting me to people and animals, plants and even just inanimate objects. It's like I can feel their lifeforce, the very essence of each of them right there for me to touch, to alter. It's overwhelming and I feel like I can't breathe. So I run. I run until I push through a door and end up outside on the steps. I come to a halt before I fall down them, instead sitting down on them, gulping down air like I might never breathe again. It's only when I hear someone speak that I pay any attention to the world around me.  
"I'm not usually one to care, but are you okay?" I turn to the side to she a young woman with green hair looking at me with a small amount of concern.  
"Um, yeah I'm fine. I can go," I start to get up, "Sorry for disturbing you." I say wiping tears from my face that I didn't even notice were there. Before I can leave she speaks again.  
"Well don't leave on account of me. Your that Strucker kid right?" She asks.  
"I don't know who I am anymore." I sigh as I sit back down. As I do she comes over and sits beside me.  
"I heard what happened earlier, word spreads fast in this place. Just so you know you're not alone and you have the right to be angry, no matter what anyone tells you.Just know that no matter what may have happened between you and your family, they do still llve you and probably couldn't stop even if they tried." She says with a knowing look.  
"I know it's just that we're not the same. There over in a totally different universe than me. Even before all this started, I have always been the odd one out, the one who didnt quite match with the rest of the family and for as much as they love me it will never be the same for me as it is for my siblings." I say sadly, letting out only a small part of the sadness has been building in me for a while now.  
"I get it family can be.....Difficult to say the least. Just know that they may be your family but you can also make your own family of the people you love and trust and who treat you the same." She states. I think about what she said for a moment before relizing I can feel two strings coming from her. It conuses me for a moment before I come to the conclusion that she must be pregnant.  
"Thankyou by the way and congrats on the baby uhhh... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name, I'm Keira by the way." As I say this she looks at me with surprise, probably wondering how I know.  
"Ummm thanks. My name's Lorna ... How did you..." I cut her off before she can finish, already knowing what she was going to say.  
"I don't really know, I guess it's just a part of my powers. I can feel everything around me sometimes. Like strings connecting them to me, almost as if I could reach out and just grab one. It's not just living thing either. But I really don't know what it is. I just got my abilities yesterday and than I passed out right after I used them so I'm not sure what I can do." I say quickly trying to explain the little I know. She just looks at me but without surprise, instead there's a look of recognition on her face. But if she finds something familliar she doesn't share it with me. We sit in silence for a moment before a feel my hands warm up, like there's fire running down my arms but it doesn't hurt, it's actually quite soothing. I look down to see my hands surrounded by a red energy. I flex my hands in curiosity and a large stone in front of me goes flying, surrounded by the same energy. I glance over to see Lorna looking at me with shock and the same recognition from before.  
"It's not possible." She whispers.  
"What's not possible?" I ask slowly.  
"She's gone. She dissapeared with the rest of them." Lorna says now looking at her hands.  
"Who dissapeared?" I ask, slideing closer. She looks me right in the eyes before speaking again. Her words sad but more so disbelieving.  
"My Sister."


	3. Past, present and ... Future?

6 years earlier...

The metal swing is hot to the touch as I sit down. It's hot today and my Parents have the day off so they decided we would come down to the park for a picnic. 

The breeze gently blows my hair around my face. I smile, my parents are happy and I can see my siblings fooling around on Andy's skateboard. I take my shoes off and run my feet through the playground's sand. It corvers my feet, running inbetween my toes. It feels like warm water rushing over my feet.

I feel something sharp dig into my foot and wince. Lifting my left foot up to rest it on my knee I can see a trail of blood running down the top of my foot. I watch for a moment as droplets of my blood fall to the sand staining little red dots into it. 

I pull myself out of my thoughts and feel the pain wash over my foot again. I take a closer look to see that there's a small piece of glass glistening from inside the cut.

About a centimeter is sticking out and I can feel it move when I flex my foot. Not wanting to tell my parents because I know they will just lecture me about watching where I step, I simply just carefully pull it out. 

Now that I can see it I realize just how long it actually is. Almost 3 centimeters, had it not gone in on an angle the shard would've pierced right through my foot. Strangely enough though my foot is barely bleeding anymore. For such a large piece if glass my foot doesn't seem to be that badly damaged. In fact it doesn't even really hurt anymore. 

Instead my foot feels like I'm running it through the sand. I look down to see that the cut is not bleeding. I take a closer look and think I must be imagining things because the cut is glowing bright red.

I reach out to touch it but as my hand reaches where the cut was there is no longer anything but smooth unmarred skin.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion, but before I can really think about it I hear my parents say something that catches my attention.

I look over my shoulder towards the picnic table their setting up at. My parents din't seem to notice me staring so I continue to litsen in.

"She doesn't need to know!" My Mom exclaims to my Dad. She moves around him as she speaks, continuing to set up lunch. "She won't understand, you know she already feels..." She struggles for a moment to find the word shes looking for before finding it. "Different." She says.

I wonder for a moment who she's talking about. It's obviously me or Lauren. Usually I would just assume it's me seeing as I'm less popular than Andy and am kinda just ignored by the general school population. But Lauren has been acting weird lately so it could be her. I am still pondering when my Father responds.

"Caity, you know she's going to find out eventually and when she does she might break," he looks worried and his eyes have this look to them that I've only ever seen when one of me and my siblings are hurt or sad. "I get it if you don't want to tell her now but we have to eventually." He says with frustration as my mom reluctantly nods her head in silent agreement.

They say something to each other I can't hear and I quickly turn around when I see them look over to me. I guess it's probably me they were talking about but what is it that they aren't telling me.

Before I can dwell on it any longer I feel a strange sensation in my head and look up in front of me to see Andy helping Lauren up. She must have fallen off of his skateboard, but both of them look like they just saw a ghost.

I'm about to walk over to see if they're okay when I hear my Mom call out to see just that. They yell back that they're fine before Dad calls out that lunch is ready.

As I'm walking over I try to remember what I was just thinking of but the thought has already slipped from my mind.

Present day

The memory hits me like a truck. Though I'm unsure as to why. I haven't thought about that day in a long time. I thought it was just a trick of the light or my young mind making up something awesome to entertain its self. But looking back on the memory, it seems like it was just an early low level showcase of my powers.

Whatever my parents were talking about on the other hand.... Still not connecting the dots here. But it looks like Lorna's going to connect them for me.

"I think you've got the wrong girl here. There is no way I'm your sister," I stand up to pace in front of her "I'm almost two decades younger than you!"

My brain is in overload trying to explain what she just said and the only reasonable explanation it comes up with is that she's wrong. She still hasn't answered me though as she stands up I can tell shes about to.

"My sister was pregnant the very last time I ever saw her.... The last time anyone ever saw her. I was maybe... eleven when I met her. It was right before my parents died, or at least my Mom and stepdad. Which was not long before the X-Men disappeared. She came to my school and told me her name was Wanda and that she was my sister. I of course already knew who she was because she was always on the news with the X-Men. But at the time I didn't believe that she was my sister. I didn't think I had the X-gene so how could Magneto be my father. But she stayed and talked anyways. She told me that she was going away soon and that she just needed someone she could trust who wasn't going away to know that her baby would be out in the world and that I would know who she was." Lorna pauses for a moment and looks over at my right hand, almost as if confirming something she already suspects.

" A week after my parents died and the X-Men disappeared I got my ability and shortly after a letter arrived for me. It didn't say who it was from but when I opened it I knew it was her. Inside was a picture of a baby girl and on the back was written 'you have a niece' In red ink."

" I still don't understand why this has anything to do with me. I'm just some kid with the X-gene, I'm not that special. So whatever your insinuating spit it out" I'm getting a little frustrated now at her overly long explanation.

"I don't know how to make this less shocking but... The baby in the photo had a birthmark shaped on her right hand that is an exact match for yours."

I stand staring at her, it makes sense now. All the times my parents would stop talking when I entered the room, all the times someone would say I look nothing like my family and my mother would nervously answer that I got my looks from my dead grandmother. Everything that hadn't added up finally make sense.

I'm not like my family because I'm not actually related to them. I'm adopted? 

Everything points towards that, it makes so much sense. But my brain can't seem to process this as real. There must be something missing because as different as we are it pretty hard to believe I'm adopted just because of a theory and woman I barley know.

My head is spinning and that warm feeling is starting to return to my hands. I sense Lirna about to touch my shoulder but before she can I run. Run as far away as I possibly can. Into the woods where I fall to my knees. All af once releasing the energy within me. 

All I can think kneeling here on the forest floor is how it's wrong. Lorna's wrong, I'm wrong, everything is just wrong! I would know if I was adopted. I mean if I was adopted how were there pictures of my Mom and me at the hospital where I was born. But that doesn't seem quite right either and as my vision is enveloped in red I come to the conclusion that nothing feels right anymore.


End file.
